Smile
by swagitoutchik
Summary: Lucy is beginning to come down with something. She doesn't want to tell the guild thats she's dying especially when Sting comes in the picture and Natsu. Time is the issue. ;) Sorry I'm kind of changing it ;) READ! RATE! AND REVIEW! - Pwease :') BUT YOU CAN STILL VOTE! StingXLucy? or NatsuXLucy?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu's P.O.V.

"EH WHO YOU CALLIN AN IDIOT?! I'M SMARTER THEN YOU!" I yelled at the perverted stripper.

"Dude you scored a 0 on Math and Science, I scored *smirk* 100 on Math and….um….88 on Science. he yelled back. SO! THATS LIKE…..1 POINT AWAY FROM MINE! Gray waved his paper around dancing like an idiot.

"Gray! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" yelled E.R.Z.A. All the girls turned to Gray and squealed at his bareness. There was girls around me too since, Gray and I are friends…..At least this is the last day of what school? I'm sticking to the guild.

"EH!? WOAH!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He started jumping around the room trying to find his clothes. *THUD* Sting was looking down at Gray and glaring.

"Watch were your going will ya?!" All the girls started to scream while I just stood there, confused. Sting winked at all of them and said his usual crap. "Hey babe" or Hey sexy!" One of them always say "I'm so glad this isn't a all girls school anymore!" or "KYA~ So hot!" Yeah, usual crap….

"Sting that,Sting this! You girls are too weird." I smirked. They all looked to my direction while I gave them a sad puppy look. The girls all jumped on me and screamed because of my cuteness. I swear, I'm gonna burn them all!

Cana walked by with a beer bottle. "All brawn but no brain, so sad!" She gurgled out. Cana stood there punching them off so she could get to her desk. Everyone fell silent when we heard a loud thud in the hallway. Finally some fun! My fists turned to fire as Gray's hands turned ice blue.

" Isn't this the last day of school for you weirdo's!? Stick to the guilds will ya!?" yelled a boy who was kicking Eve from Blue Pegasus. Oh hell no! These "regular humans" are pissing me off! I ran to the door until a faint smell of vanilla came blowing through. Lucy I thought.

"Please! STOP! Don't hurt him! You idiot, your lucky Natsu isn't here!" she smacked the boy until he turned and pushed her to the wall. She gave a small yelp and the guy went flying. I punched him so hard he went through the roof. Who cares if he's alive he hurt my nakama! Lucy fluttered her eyes and smiled at Eve. "You ok Eve?" she got up and helped him up. I guess she's used to me saving her. After all this isn't a real school, its just a time to get along with other guild members from different guilds. "Yeah I'm fine, those idiots thought I was dating Wendy!" he pouted. Mira came from the classroom and started to squeal. "KYA~ Young grades are so cute! KYA~" Mira walked towards Eve and smiled. "Eh? Um…Thanks Natsu! Romeo is right! Your really awesome!" I stared at his bruised face and grinned. "Na, it was nothin!" Lucy held her hands up and seperated her fingers "Thanks Natsu, and of course he's awesome! He's a member of Fairy Tail!" she giggled. Once she smiled my heart ached for her, for some some reason. "Oi Oi, Lucy?! Isn't this the last day for this little experiment? I guess the guild masters are satisfied with us, you know, not destroying the whole building!" he said so carelessly. He walked towards Lucy while she giggled at the sight of him. "Yeah, finally back to the regular days!" Lucy's bright face turned frozen. "But I'm gonna miss CoCo…" she pouted. the crowd began to fade away as we walked to the classroom. I glared at Gray for a few seconds then focused my mind on Sting. He stared at Lucy with a smirk. "Yo! Lucy! Come here for a second!" he yelled from the back of the room.

Lucy's P.O.V

My smile began to fade as I saw the annoying blonde head calling me. I walked over and glared at him. "What do you want!?" I scolded. He gave me a sad look that was obviously fake. The girls around his shoulders was glaring at me as I stood there like a bomb. "C'mon! Don't look at me like that! I was just going to say how much I'll miss you! You know how you always do my homework for me! *smirk* Whats with the frown?" This idiot! I was about to say something but the school bell rung. I hate Sting, I'll never love him because if I do, he's just gonna take advantage of me. I frowned at him once more and grabbed my bag. I looked for Natsu or for any of the members. Thats right, their not human! Everyone ran out as I stayed back and helped the teacher with her bags. "Thank you Heartfilla, you know I think you were my favorite student out of the whole school." she said with a sweet face. It was dusk and the breeze began. "Thanks!" She smiled and looked at me with a worried face. "Are you sure you don't wanna ride with me? I'll drop you off to the guild." I stared out side the gates and then the sky. "No its ok, I'll be fine" I said while flashing my keys. "You wizards" she high fived me and drove off. I started to walk towards the guild. "AAAHHH! Maybe I should walk home!" I stretched out and cracked my back. I stepped towards the school doors and smirked. "NAH! I won! No more of this nonsense! *sticks out tongue*" When I turned around Sting was standing right next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting's P.O.V

Lucy always frowns on me, why? I mean I'm the top guy here!? Yeah I scare her to death but she never smiles! Not to me at least…."Sting, stop staring will ya?" Rouge came up creeping on me again.

"Back up bro, personal space, geez" I brushed of my blonde hair from my forehead and sighed.

"Damn, I'm not even close to you!" he ran his fingers through his hair and the girls began to faint. We all ran ahead and Lucy just stood there waiting for no one. Looking like she had all the time in the world.

"You go on ahead Rouge, I'll be there later on." He nodded and took Frosh and Lector. What the fuck? Am I really that boring? This guy. I waltzed out of the room staring at Lucy, who didn't seem to notice. Her words began to faint as I walked to the side of the school.

I hid inside one of the classrooms and stared at the blonde. She ran up and down the halls with a pile of books then fell down and started to pout. I was about to walk out until a pink haired maid poof out of no where.

"Princess?! Are you hurt? Is this my fault? I bet it is! Please forgive me, by punishing me first!" she yelled at her master. Her cute face began to flush red as she got up and brushed herself off. Lucy stared at the walls and sighed.

"Go back already! Oh and tell Aquaris I send her lots of love!" The maid faded way in the air back to her world. Lucy's face was easily read. And it clearly stated: "I only said that because your fucking scary Aquaris!"

She picked up the books and head for the door. And I followed.

Lucy's P.O.V

Sting stood there behind me and smiled. I swung myself around and crossed my arms. What the hell is he doing here? I swear I saw him 'waltzed' out the door!

"Ahem, excuse me, but I need attend my guild" I said without turning around.

"This is the underwear you like? Its a bit thin isn't it?" he said lifting my skirt up. Two perverts are in my life now….Of course Gray is the first. I swear I'm going to kill him, boys are so dum. My heart was burning with fire as I saw Sting looking at my butt.

" *pulls down skirt* What the hell?! Sting!" I yelled at the idiot. He grabbed my waist and started to laugh. At that moment the moonlight shined around his jaw lined, which made him look…..handsome.

"You know you should've took that ride with that teacher, because you know it's….." then he started to mumble the rest. His fingers traced circles on my shoulder. I blushed madly and finally came back to Earth.

"Let go of me Sting! You perverted cow! *sticks out tongue*" I moved away from his grip and walked off. Clueless like Natsu, bare like Gray and cocky like…..himself. I don't need him to be following me.

He walked up and sighed. "You know, you don't have to be so coldhearted" he said in frustration. What the hell is he talking about. He never knew me! All he did was scare me death. My heart was in complete shock. _What did you say?_

I studied him, and he's not those kind of guys who picture you naked or wants to get "in" with you, instead he's one of those guys who don't give a shit what people think. He wore a tight v-necked white shirt that showed his muscles then just wore black sweat pants. Maybe I can see why girls dated him.

"Like what you see, cause it looks like your undressing me with your eyes." he said casually. I looked away from his emerald eyes and kept walking. I can see why girls dumped him too. Sting? Break-Up with that one chick that he loved to death? I remember when Sting broke up with that pretty Korean girl, beer soaked, miserable Sting. "You wish" I hissed. It began to rain and the guild was filled with water, again. Sting grinned, I didn't notice he had a dimple…

"Juvia!" I said with annoyance.

Sting's P.O.V

"Juvia!" she said with annoyance. She walked towards the guild, and stared back at me. Her milky skin brightened up as his her soft lips departed.

"You know, since your guild is located at the other side of Fiore, aannndd the train station is closed….*innocent face* you can sit out here." she coldheartedly said. Oh shit! What time is it!? I was going to say something until Natsu came flying out of the guild doors.

*BOOM* "You know what Erza!? I'm still fired up!" He began to twirl in the air and then all of a sudden he ran to the doors. Lucy's face began to smile as Natsu glanced at the blonde girl face. He stood there and lfted her from the waist up.

"YO! I GOT LUCY!" yelled the pink idiot. I heard the dumbest thing that cat could say, "It's raining Lucys, Natsu?" I walked in feeling welcomed.

"Sting?! Nice to have ya! or "Hey, welcome!" Man they changed. Before the school stuff, Fairy Tails welcome signs to the Sabertooth was "Get the hell out of here or "What the fuck?"

Natsu settled down the celestrial wizard and stared at me like I was a swine. "Hey" he hissed. Lucy looked at me and motioned her hands around her eyes and mouthing "Crazy" But she didn't smile.

Wait…I'll be staying with Lucy! *pervert face*


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's P.O.V

"MY BARRELS!" the card user said while hugging the beer filled barrels. Finally! Back to the guild!

"Mira, where is the master?" Erza came up looking extremely coldhearted today. Mira ruffled her hair and stared at the Erza.

"Maybe he's with the other masters? Or on vacation." she thoughtfully said. She walked over to the bench next to Gray and sat there.

"Hey Mira! So we have the guild to our selves?" he said over his shoulder. This idiot, WE ALWAYS HAVE THE GUILD TO OURSELVES! Evergreen flicked off her iPod and glared at Gray.

"Dude, don't you know we all know that?…"she trailed off. I hate Evergreen, she takes her name to serious. I mean just because your name is EverGREEN doesn't mean you have to be green weirdo. I stared at the walls, and thought about Lucy. WHAT THE HELL!? WHERES MY LUCY?

"Wheres Lucy?" Levy McGarden, Lucy's BFF was staring at me. I stabbed my hands in my pockets. I looked tough, even though I was dead worried about Lucy. What was I thinking? I should've grabbed her from that crowd!

"Yeah where is Lucy, I need to confess something to her." he strode down to the doors to find Lucy but I attacked him. Oh hell no, I won't Lucy especially from this guy. I saw her first, I get her first.

"JUVIA SHOCK!" the water mage yelled out, blushing. Shut the fuck up Juvia! I glared at her until Gray got up and punched me to high heaven.

"Get off me you little fire asshole!" Gray ran for the doors until Erza jerked him from the neck. Ha, I rather lay here knocked out, then face Erza.

"So you wanna go out there looking for Lucy, WITH no clothes on?!" Erza glared at him and threw him on top of….me.

"OH DAMN! I'M DYING! FAT IDIOT ON TOP OF ME! FAT IDIOT ON TOP OF ME!" I yelled dramatically. Happy flew over and tried to push Gray off. Happy, no offense but you ain't that strong….

"Get off Natsu! Stupid Gray!" he yelled. Gray got up and glared at me. His icy eyes looking at me like I was about to die. This little shit!

"Whatcha call meh?! Cause I know I'm skinner then you! AND PRETTIER! You bushy haired asshole!" He laughed while posing like Loke. Even his jokes give me the creeps. WAIT did he call my hair bushy!?

"OH HELL NO! IM WAY PRETTIER! ACTUALLY I AM THE PRETTIEST! AND MY HAIR IS NOT BUSHY!" I yelled at the ice user. As I glare at him, Juvia was standing behind him almost about to cry. Geez….

"FYI I'm the prettiest and strongest! *sparkle*" Erza said though star eyes. I rolled my eyes and smirked.'

"More like the ugliest and weakest…." I said with no mind control. She stared at me mouthing "how dare you" Why Natsu? Why did you say that? WHY?! Before anything, the floor was flooded and the whole guild was swimming.

"DIE NATSU! *gr grrr grrr gr*" Erza kicked me hard on the back and I flew out the guild doors. So much pain! :'(

I wasn't controlled on my words but I saw Lucy. I grabbed her from the waist up and ran in the guild. Hey, at least she's safe! *toothy grin*

"YO! EVERYONE I GOT LUCY!" I yelled grinning like an idiot. Happy flew to Lucy *blush* chest. "It's raining Lucy's?, Natsu?" he said through tears. This moment was perfect. Lucy stared at me with those big brown eyes and smiled. Her skin soaked with rain, and her blonde hair smelling like vanilla.

"Hey! Welcome" someone yelled Sting Eculiffe walked in with cat eyes grinning. Damnit.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

Previously on Fairy Tail! HUH!? Where did that come from!? Anyway, Whats gotten in to Natsu? Sting smirked at me with a perverted face.

"Hey buddy" Sting patted Natsu on the head and smiled. *giggles* Nice excuse for getting punched, Sting. WHY IS THE FLOOR WET!? Natsu took Sting's hand off his head and burned it. I stared at them while squeezing the water out of my hair.

"Tch….touche touché" Sting's eyes stared at him for awhile and grinned. He sat down at a table in the middle of the guild.

"Hey Sting, whats up?" Gray came up from behind me and stared at him, grinning. I glared at him because Sting and Natsu snapped out of it. I moved to the side and walked to the guild doors. Until a strong hand clenched my shoulder…..Erza

"Lucy, I see your going out with Sting here, what are you guys doing? Taking a vacation together, or….POSSIBLE ON A DATE!? CONGRATULATIONS! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU! VERY HAPPY!' She started to shake me over and over again. It's just like her to think like this.

"Say what?! -someone please stop her!- E-E-E-Erzzzzaa!" Natsu turned around to face me and Erza. His face looked hurt and sad. Natsu? The reckless grinner? The one who always cheered me up during the hard times? But who cheered him up? Igneel? Fairy Tail? Yeah thats true but,….who loved him? And who did he loved back?

He stared at me with his sad eyes and began to start running. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I pushed myself out of Erza's grip and ran after him. The rain fell, hard, and it began to hurt my eyes. I swear if I cry anymore I'm going to be bind. His pink hair moved slightly as he ran faster and I began to run slower. My hair was already wet so the cold breeze made it even colder and I didn't have a jacket so I felt a little dizzy. I kept running through the rain, hoping to catch up but my vision began to fade and I dropped dead on the concrete.

Natsu's P.O.V

Why am I running? Lucy and Sting? My Lucy with that bastard Sting. The one I had to protect her from?! I don't understand. I could feel her running after me, but I began to slow down because I know she's not that fast, and I won't her to catch up.

I kept pacing myself but it seemed like she was slowing down. Then all of a sudden pictures of our past together came flashing up in my head. I remember when she pretended to have a broken leg and I had to piggy back her all around town. Her soft head against my back and her eyes begginnig to close. Lucy's smile lit up my world that day and the few words she said brighting my heart. "_Hey Natsu, you know with you my heart skips a beat and I feel like I knew you forever…." _I turned around to see Lucy, falling, to the ground. She tripped over some bricks and fell hard. I blinked like crazy to see what I just saw. What the heck did I do?! I ran to her and I held her like a kid.

"Lucy? I'm sorry…." She opened her eyes and smiled upon my face. I touched her head and it was burning hot. I looked at her gloomily and she started to cough. T.T THIS IS MY FAULT!

"LUCY! Your burning!" She tried to get up but failed. I held her and ran to the guild for Wendy's help.

Sting's P.O.V

Everyone stared at me awkwardly and I shot them all glares. Whats so bad about eating strawberry cake?! I mean it was just on the table. I heard whispers from all around me.

"Oooo" whispered Wendy.

"Now he's done it.." Macco hid behind the table, while nodding his head side to side.

"R.I.P Sting" whispered Romeo. WHAT!?

Erza came from the back of the guild and glared at me. She held up her sword and shot everyone glares. Wait, oh, now I get it….

"WHERES MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!?" obviously she didn't noticed me….Until now.

"WHAT THE- So, it was you Sting?! You decided to eat MY C.A.K.E!? WHY YOU!" She yelled at me while flipping over the cake.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Before anything bloody happened everyone began to fell asleep.

"What the-Zzzzzz" My vision began to blur and I fell straight to sleep.

"On-, T-, Three," I stood straight up and began to moan. Wha- was that?! Wait, who was that?!

"ANIMA!" some weirdo yelled out, I looked around to see who it was…WHO WAS THAT!? I nearly choked on my own memory as I saw Erza get up but she stopped for a reason…

I turned towards the guild doors and saw Natsu sleeping next to Lucy. Awkard…


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's P.O.V

AHHH…I feel so much better! Unlike yesterday…wait yesterday? I'm so confused. I moved my hands around me and I felt something soft and warm. I'm in my bed? I stared at the wall and tried to figure out what happened to me….

Natsu, running in the rain and me chasing him, ok, that seems right, but I forgot the rest….I shot a glare at a blonde haired guy who was sleeping on my couch.

"S-sting?…" I looked at him with pain and started to rethink about him. What did he do for me? I knew he scared me to death. Was he mean though? *FLASHBACK*

"Hey! Aren't you Lucy?" a girl stared at me and then started to laugh as I turned around.

"Yeah? Who's asking?!" I hissed at the girl.

"OH! So you're the loser who keeps hanging out with Natsu, Gray, Rougue, and Sting?! Well, you can fuck off!" the girl started laughing while a crowd started to form.

"u-um….." I was close to tears until someone pulled me away from that strawberry haired girl. I felt a hand on my waist and everyone eyes growing wide by the minute.

"No, why don't you fuck off? Cuz you're bothering my tutor. Sorry bitch but you're a loser." Sting patted my head and smirked as I looked up. Gray stood there toughly and glared at the girl.

"B-but Sting…." The girl was obviously the leader of those stupid fan groups. I saw Rouge standing behind the girl and frowning at the idiot.

"You can forget about the date….I'm not interested in you" Rogue slowly moved his hand through his hair and stood there like a hottest guy in the world. I nearly fainted. The must be so embarrassing! So sad…*smile*

Sting and I walked down the halls and akwardly departed.

"THANKS!…I mean, yeah, wait, um..yeah thanks" I blurted out. He turned around and coldly stared at me.

"No problem, oh and I need help on math later, ok? So lets meet up *wink*" he walked off to class while I just stared at the back of his head.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

When did he start to really talk to me? All I see him do was flirt with other girls but I never really remembered when he wasn't by my side when girls tried to beat me up or something….Perfect timing….

So was Natsu but he was too busy protecting Wendy and the rest of the guild, or trying to get out of detetion….*sigh*

I moved around the bed and finally got up. Sting spun around the couch and fell on the ground. I started laughing at his expression as he stared at me.

Sting's P.O.V

This couch is so annoying! *THUD* Damnit! I looked around to see if anyone saw that and a blonde girl voice came ringing in my ears. Was she laughing!? Harsh.

"And good morning to you too Blondie!" I snapped. She started to laugh again but then stopped because I called her blondie.

"What did you call me?!" she hissed. She jumped off her bed and swayed her hips. HELP ME!

"Nothing, I just said BLONDIE BLONDIE BLONDIE! *sticks out tongue*" I roared with laughter and tried to run for it.

"WHY YOU-"Don't come back!" She yelled like a devil. I started to run towards the train station, but she was right behind me. I can't believe its still raining!

"STING! Slow down! Please!" Lucy's voice made me stop. I turned around and stared at her. She stopped and smiled.

"Hey, you know I was kidding! Are you sure you wanna leave? I mean, yeah its raining, but maybe you should stay here?" Lucy began to tug on my shirt, and begged like a puppy. I thought she hated me….

"Eh?! You're gonna get sick, again!" I tried to grab her but she went straight to the pond. What is she doing!?

"*sticks out tongue* nah nah nah" she began to run like crazy in the rain. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! I ran after her and fell a couple of times when I failed to jump on her. Her blonde strands of hair went flying in the air as she entered a cupcake shop.

'_Should I risk this? Me, almighty Sting, enters where all these girls hang out!? If Lucy's in there…' _"*opens door* Lucy! C'mon, if you don't come out then I'll burn this place down!" I roared. All the girls looked at me and started to get closer…

Lucy came out of the crowd and had 2 cupcakes for her and me to eat. I pushed the chair so she could sit down, then the crowd began to whisper.

"That was fun, cupcake?" Lucy sat down and handed me a cupcake. All the girls began to go back on their business.

"Yeah, *eats cupcake*" I shot glares at the girls who kept yappin about Lucy. She sat there quietly and began to cough.

"Um, Sting….why did you protect me against those mean girls? I mean…." She rubbed her fingers together. Why? Because….she does't remember me…..

"Look, and get this straight, did anyone swipe your memory or something? Because you seriously don't remember me from before? When you were a child?!" I felt bad because I didn't intend to yell.

"N-no, I don't..*cough* I'm sorry, bu-" I began to cut her off.

"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilla! The daughter of Layla Heartfilla! Geez, Lucy remember please! You've been to school, and you met people before, but it seems all I did for you is in the past…." I got up and dashed to the door. _She has to remember, she loved me first…*sob*'_


	6. Chapter 6

Sting's P.O.V

FLASHBACK*

"Ecluffie please stand in front of the class, who ever was talking stand with him!" The lady grabbed Lucy who was sitting next to Sting.

" ! You two go to the other room and hold up your hands for 5 hours! Elbows up and stand straight!" She pushed Lucy and me to the room. I stood there and began to stare at the wall. Lucy began to cry, I patted her head and I helped her keep her arms up.

"Sorry i got you in trouble…I didn't mean to.."I stared at her sad face. *4 hours passed*

"*collapses*…." I grabbed her right arm and lifted it up. I stood there quietly and stared at the walls. She stared at me and stood there blankly. The teacher came in and nodded with empathy. I let go of Lucy's arm and grinned.

"School is over, go pack up and LEAVE!" The teacher walked towards the door and slammed the textbooks on the desk. I walked off as Lucy began to move slowly.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"Bye Rogue!, Ya I'll remember,.." I stared at the way home but someone was blocking my way. Lucy. She sat there waiting for her ride. I shifted closer to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Don't you have a ride? You can't walk alone…" I stared at her and grinned. Did her dad forget her again? I mean yeah he's a busy man but forgetting his own daughter? Real tuff, if you ask me, but I don't even have a dad….

"um..I'll wait…" she stared down the road as a black car came down. I held her hand and pulled her close to me, and kissed her on the cheek. I love you, Lucy….

"I love you Luce…" I whispered in her ears and began to push her off. I wanted her to know that I didn't give a damn what her dad had to say. And I wanted her to remember me as long as I remember her…..

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Its freakin cold! This rain makes me look so gloomy…I sat there in Lucy's bedroom and began to cry. How and when did she forget about me? I opened a box that looked pretty special. A diary? I got up and stood there awkwardly . Hmm should I open it? *opens diary*

Once I opened it pictures fell out. It's her. It's Lucy…I held the pictures and began to cry. I read what was after that. I ran out the door and Lucy was right there, staring at me.

"I love you Luce…" I said while kissing her.

Lucy's P.O.V

"I love you Luce…." he kissed me on the lips and I began to see what he was talking about. It felt like rush coming through my head.

"I love you too Sting." I kissed him back and began to cry. We both ran to the guild to get something to eat. So, I'm going to date him? But Natsu….

"Good evening Lucy-san! Are you feeling ok?" Wendy came up to me and smiled. She couldn't heal it…

"*cough* yeah I'm fine…" I tighten my grip in Sting's hand as I saw Natsu wrapped around Lissana. I turned my gaze back on Wendy.

"Good, but your still coughing, Lucy-san.." Levy walked by Sting and smiled as she saw our hands together.

"I'm fine Wend-*cough cough cough*" I stared at my elbow, blood? No…please no…I hid my elbow away from Sting.

"Lucy? Are you ok!? Maybe you should rest.." Sting grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on a table right next to Natsu and Lissana. I shifted towards the edge until Sting firmly planted me on the middle of the table.

"Hey, who cares ok? I mean I thought he loved you too but I love you more, so sit still!" Sting bopped me on the head gently and began to laugh. He went towards Mira for some food. Natsu turned to look at me and he began to choke.

"LUCE!? I thought you were in bed!? AT HOME!?" He roared. I glared at him and said three simply words.

"I. hate. you." I smiled to Lissana who was about to cry. He probably told her the same things he told me….jerk….if only he knew I was….never mind..I jumped off the table and began to walk towards the guild doors until Sting grabbed me by the waist up and threw me on a motorcycle.

"C'mon, lets get out of here! Lets come back tomorrow! Its just you and me, ok Luce?" Sting grinned so happily its like he knew me for a long time…..

"Ok!" I excitedly exclaimed. Where did this motorcycle come from? I wrapped my arms around Sting's rock hard stomach. He stopped at my apartment and began I began to scream. I jumped off the motorcycle and ran towards the doors.

"HOLD UP! oh chez…" he trailed off after I seen my box had been open… Sting came in and started to attack me. He pushed me towards the bed and began to cover me up with blankets.

"EH!? YOU OPENED MY BOX! LEMME GO!" I tried to get out of his grip but he started to squeeze me tighter.

"No, I'll never let you go, *laughs* you're lucky your in this position *wink" I stared down his shirt then closed my eyes shut. 'WTF WAS I THINKING THAT!?' I averted my eyes to the box that had my pictures. Sting got up and smirked. He picked up the box and looked at it painfully.

"Did you cut someone out of here? Maybe with blonde hair?" He said. I was about to say something but he put his hand on my cheek.

"Lucy, I love you ever since you were little, please, please remember…" He put his forehead on mine and began to breath deeply. Did I cut someone out?

"I don't, I can't-" He cut me off.

"Luce, you have to, I have to go, or I'll hurt you, like I did….like I did before…" I tried to grab him but it seems he was a ghost that never came….


End file.
